Truth and Time Tells All
'''Truth and Time Tells All '''is the third episode in Season 3 it aired on August 20, 2007 Summary At Bolthouse, Elodie spies the huge rock residing on Heidi's ring finger. As Elodie squeals in delight and starts asking questions, Heidi assures her that she's not preggers and the engagement is for real. Although Heidi's nowhere near ready to think about wedding plans yet, she's reveling in the idea of having a long engagement to her "soul mate." Taking a stroll through Hollywood, Brody and Spencer drop into a few shops. When Brody asks about Santa Barbara, Spencer admits that he never thought he?d be engaged at 23. Spencer reveals that he used to think marriage was just for guys who couldn't get lucky, but now he says that Heidi's made him realize that he can spend his whole life with one girl and be happy. When Brody says he wants to plan the bachelor party for his bud's last night as a single man, Spencer says he wants to throw a party for Brody since he's the single stud of the pair. Over at Teen Vogue, Lauren tells Whitney that she's getting ready to third-wheel it with Audrina and Justin. Lauren admits she doesn't understand what Audrina sees in Justin, but she's ready to give him another chance. At Heidi and Spencer's apartment, Spencer provides his fiance with yet another surprise -- this time in the form of an old-school arcade game in the living room. But while Spencer is psyched about expanding his gaming collection, Heidi wants to do some serious furniture shopping. Later on, Lauren lands on her long-awaited date with Audrina and Justin, who shows up looking casual in a hoody and claiming he's sick. When Lauren asks Justin to be careful with Audrina on his motorcycle, Justin only belches in response. Audrina tries to laugh it off but Lauren is less than impressed. In front of Justin, Audrina asks Lauren if he's a good guy. Lauren shrugs off the question and says it takes more than a few minutes to judge someone. Justin tries pointing the finger at Lauren, saying he has a few questions, so Lauren pushes him to tell the roomies what he thinks of her. Justin jokes that he's really just dating Audrina to get to Lauren, but the joke falls flat on the roommates. After the comment, Lauren's ready to provide her opinion, but Justin says he doesn't care and asks if he and Audrina can leave. At the pool the next morning, Audrina admits that the date with Justin was more awkward than she had expected. Upset that Justin was rude and disrespectful, Audrina sighs, knowing that this bad boy is no gentleman. Although she asks Lauren whether or not she should call him again, she doesn't really want to know the answer. Back at Heidi and Spencer's apartment, Spencer finally agrees to buying the essentials for their new digs. Over some food, Heidi admits to being upset over Spencer's little surprises. Feeling left out, she wishes he'd include her in more decisions. In classic Spencer fashion, he shrugs it off, saying how much he loves the "power." The next time Audrina and Justin meet up, Justin strolls in late. Since the infamous bad date with Lauren, the two haven't talked. Justin tries to blame his rudeness on being sick but Audrina argues that he should have stayed home if he was grumpy. Although Justin doesn't quite see why it's a big deal, Audrina says that Lauren found him rude. She suggests that maybe they should just be friends, so Justin says they have a choice to either "kick rocks" and go their separate ways or "be cool" and hang out. He says he sincerely likes Audrina and that truth and time will tell whether or not they should be together. Falling for his reasoning, Audrina says "cheers" to truth and time. Guess she's giving this guy yet another try! When Spencer arrives home, he's welcomed by a surprise of his own -- Heidi's painting over his Hollywood mural. A shocked Spencer can't believe his girl would get rid of such a masterpiece, but Heidi says she wants the two of them to start making decisions together from now on. Staring up at the blank wall, Spencer sarcastically says his girl's done a great paint job. But, although he's fuming, the new Spencer picks up a brush and finishes off her work. Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes